Hamazaki Amane
Hamazaki Amane is one of the main Cures of SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. Amane loves the sea. She often spends time there or just close to water. She usually studys outside. Her family ones a little house near the sea. Amane is a calm and smart young girl. But she has problems to understand others' feelings or thought thats why she appears to be cold sometimes. Amane gets alawys surprised when people call her cold. Thats because she doesn't see herself as a cold person. Amane has the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of tranquility. General Information Appearance In civilian, Amane has long, dark blue hair that she keeps opened most of times. But she has also been seen, wearing it tied into a pony tail. She usually wears long white or light blue dresses. She loves wearing them especially in summer. In winter she usually wears a greyish-blue vest over the dress and black or dark blue stockings with graceful boots. She wears sandals that are mostly greyish-yellow. Her eyes are dark blue. As Cure Harmony, her hair changes into a brighter shade of blue and is braided back. It is held by a little butterfly brooch at the back of her head. She wears a white dress that has a dark blue belt and a white cloth over her cest. The cloth is hold by a butterfly brooch. She wears white arm warmers that have blue butterlfy-shaped jewels at the ends and white leg warmers with blue details. She wears blue/greyish boots. She wears a blue choker with a red heart brooch on it. Personality Amane loves the sea. She often spends time there or just close to water. She usually studys outside. Her family ones a little house near the sea. Amane is a calm and smart young girl. But she has problems to understand others' feelings or thought thats why she appears to be cold sometimes. Amane gets alawys surprised when people call her cold. Thats because she doesn't see herself as a cold person. Relationships Family *'Hamazaki Fuyumi' *'Hamazaki Kazuma' Friends *'Purin' *'Ayaka Youko' Etymology - Hamazaki comes from meaning "beach" or "seashore", combined with meaning "small peninsula". - Amane is Japanese given name that can come from combined with meaning "heavenly sound. Or from combined with meaning "The sound of the rain", which would be a reference to her water powers as Pretty Cure.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amane Pretty Cure Cure Harmony is Amane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Harmony is the Pretty Cure of tranquility and holds the power of the skies. Different than Amane, Cure Harmony understands her team mates' feelings and can relate on them. She is good at encouraging others but can become furious easily, though she is not the Cure of passion. Her Cure debut is in episode 7. Attacks Splashing Wave - Cure Harmony's first attack. First, Cure Spring summons little blubbles that seem to have little butterflies inside of them. Then she pops some of them and shouts "Pretty Cure Splashing Wave!" And the butterflies, those with and without bubbles, form a wave that attack and hit the enemy. Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - Pretty Cure Metamorphose is the tranformation speech that Hamazaki Amane uses to transform into Cure Harmony in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! First Amane appears in front a blue screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Blue glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in light that looks like water. First her arm warmers and her boots appear. Then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in blue glows. Her outfit appeared and her hair changed the color. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Trivia *Cure Harmony is the only Cure who doesn't say her name in her attack. *Cure Harmony is the first Cure to wear leg warmers since Cure Windy. Gallery Amane.png CureFounatin.png References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairySina Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!